


Until Next Full Moon

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Explicit Bestiality, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most canines have an interest in, well, arseholes. Moony is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Next Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Why, oh, why didn't I take the _blue_ pill? Why does my Snupin always end up like this?

'Ah... nnngh... Moony!' Severus almost whimpered as the huge wolf jumped into bed, making the soft mattress bounce. The plug he was thrusting into himself was pushed further in, a bit too deep, and Severus cried out, making Moony tilt his head questioningly, the yellow eyes fierce and alert, shining brightly, like the full moon on the black autumn sky outside their windows.

''s good,' Severus managed, burying a hand in Moony's rough, warm fur. 'Need you.'' He looked up at his lover, enjoying the slight shiver of fear that the werewolf always made him feel. No matter their many years together and the trust they shared, the Dark Creature never ceased to make Severus feel both loved and hunted. The moon and the wolf was Severus' way of dancing on the knife's edge, still, so many years after the war.

Moony let out a sound, somewhere between a growl and the content, deep sound any canine would make when scratched on their bellies; as if he knew what Severus was thinking. He did know, Severus was certain. They had discussed this; Severus' lust and need for the dangerous and the dirty. _Better than hunting Death Eaters_ , Remus had agreed, and participated eagerly ever since. Moony had his needs too.

Severus entangled his fingers with Moony's thick fur collar, pulling him closer. Moony smelled of the autumn night; of wet leaves and earth, and perhaps a little of a rabbit he might have caught earlier. Blood and meat and death. 'Want you,' Severus repeated, sliding a hand down Moony's chest, down his belly, to the long cock, slightly wet and visible already. Thin fluid ran between Severus' fingers, showing how ready Moony was.

Letting go, Severus turned around, on his knees. He moaned loudly as the plug moved inside him, pressing against the walls of his twitching arse. Spreading his legs wide, he pulled the plug out a bit, then thrust it back inside, hard. 'Can't wait until it is you, doing this,' he whispered hoarsely, moving the plug in and out, slowly, slowly. He looked over his shoulder at the wolf, eyes heavy and lust-filled. 'Can't wait until you're inside me, licking me, fucking me,' he continued between gasps, 'with that long tongue, or that hard cock.'

Another, louder, bark from Moony made Severus smile, not pleasantly. 'And you want it, too, you _filthy_ animal,' Severus purred, still a trace of his former disdain for Remus and Moony left in his voice. 'It turns you on as much as it does me,' he said breathlessly, carefully removing the plug from his arse. He couldn't suppress a loud, 'Aaah,' as he pulled it out, leaving his widened hole open and on display for Moony. 'This is what you want, isn't it?' he asked, knowing the answer that wouldn't - couldn't - come. But this _was_ precisely what Moony wanted; this was why Remus agreed to let Moony have his way once a month. Severus' arse seem to be very alluring to the wolf.

Again turning on his back, Severus was too aroused to feel ashamed or shy as he opened his legs, pulling them up a bit so he could spread his arse cheeks. With the tips of his fingers, he widened himself even more, moaning at the sensation of his body opening up to Moony. Right there, he didn't care about anything other than to feel Moony's tongue; warm and wet and _long_ , in his arse. 'Lick me,' Severus demanded, thrusting his hips upwards, as if to offer himself to the wolf. 'Lick me until I can't stand it any longer!'

Moony didn't need much encouragement. In a second, he had his nose buried between Severus' legs, sniffing and snorting; enjoying the taste and the scent of his lover.

'Ah!' The sensation of Moony's tongue pressing into him made Severus close his eyes, arms crossed in front of his face, as if to hide his immense arousal. Yes, this was it; the dirty, wet feeling of a werewolf licking him inside out. Moony's fur rubbed against Severus' thighs, rough and scratchy. The wolf licked eagerly inside Severus' hole, then over his bollocks, his cock, before the tongue was inside him again, massaging all the right places.

Severus wrapped his fingers around his erection, moving them, following Moony's rhythm until he was unable to hold back for another second. His famous patience that had kept him alive during the war was as flighty as the wind when it came to Remus and to what Remus did to him. Severus let go of his cock, reaching for Moony's. 'Put it in me. Now!' He wanted Moony's long, hard prick; he wanted to be filled with the wolf's swollen knot, to be flooded with the thin, colourless fluid. He wanted everything Remus was, even the parts he hated. Severus wanted the filth and the danger and the incredible _dirty_ feeling of being fucked hard by a werewolf. He wanted Remus' love and the werewolf's desire and need.

Pushed down beneath Moony's heavy body, Severus cried out as the werewolf cock slid into him, to the hilt, the swelling knots roughly pressed inside his hole. Severus loved Moony's strength and power, holding him down, rendering him powerless. It was impossible to get away from the deep, slow, intense fucking.

Moony moved slowly on top of him for a while: little, sharp movements as he came; a long, drawn-out orgasm. Severus was lost in the sensations: a deep pleasure mixed with the slightest taste of disgust, making this sinful mix more arousing than anything Severus had experienced. When Moony's gasps signalled that he was finished, Severus slid his fingers through the semen, a thin trickle from his arse, before he once more used his hand on his own rock-hard cock. Moony watched Severus for a moment, eyes glowing before he moved, slipping out.

Moaning loudly, Severus spread his legs as wide as he was able before Moony for the second time buried his tongue in Severus' arse, licking his own come from it.

It took only an instant before Severus' orgasm hit, narrowing the world to the wet sensation between his legs and the electrifying warmth running down his spine. Crying out Remus' name, he came, one hand buried in the werewolf's fur, the other working violently on his cock.

Gasping for air, Severus wrapped his arms around Moony's neck, burying his face at the wolf's neck. Moony made a few calming, content sounds and sighed deeply, as if he, too, felt very sated.

They fell asleep like that, man and wolf. Morning and the change would come soon enough, changing the night into day, the moon into sun. Werewolf would change into man, and two tired, satisfied men would turn into two boring middle-aged professors.

Until next full moon.


End file.
